The present invention relates generally to cash registers, and, more specifically, to cash drawers therein.
A cash register includes a drawer having several compartments or bins in which are stored various denominations of paper currency bills and metallic coins. A typical cash drawer is in the form of a removable till containing the bins, and each of the bins for the paper bills includes a bill holder which sits atop a stack of bills therein.
Bill holders come in various configurations and typically include a cantilever or flapper which is spring loaded and positionable in an up position for allowing access to the bin for adding or removing bills, and in a down position providing a compression force atop the stack of bills to maintain them in place.
However, in order for a clerk to add or remove bills from the bins, the bill holder must be lifted up for allowing one or more bills to be inserted or removed from the bins.
Accordingly, it is desired to improve the bill holder to perform the additional function of at least dispensing individual bills without lifting the bill holder.